undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Izabel (Scatter)
Izabel is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Izabel's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Izabel joined Gregory's group as a high ranking member of the Yard's militia Scatter Season 1 "Fears" Izabel is first seen as bait used to trick Niklas into torture and into answering Gregory's questions. She appears to try and have sex with him by taking off her clothes, but instead gives him what Gregory called a "dick twister". Afterwards, she helps him get his pants on and is present when he reveals information about Apex. "Pain" Izabel appears with Nils and Brooks after the latter kicks Niklas in the balls. The three are yelled at by Gregory and the three men poke fun at her slight attraction to Niklas "Death" Izabel appears in her trailer getting changed when Liam walks in asking for a kiss goodbye. She tells him when he returns that he will get more than a kiss, but this is most likely to make him go away. She is later seen with Brooks, Nils, Spencer and Cosmo Murphy when Brooks suggests killing Gregory out of fear of his own life Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Izabel rides with Nils, Spencer, Miles, Julian, Lulu and Kenneth to the mall. Once inside, she heads for the Abercrombie & Fitch with Miles and Rick Murphy. She stays behind when the others run to investigate Timothy West's screams. "Wet Ribbon" Izabel and the others leave the mall after being fired at "Once" Izabel rides back with Spencer, Nils, Julian and Margot when Spencer accidentally flips the car. She is attacked by an undead Margot, but is saved by Nils "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Izabel is in Spencer's trailer with Nils, Taz, Brooks and Maine Ryan asking why she can't come "My Book of Regrets" Izabel is seen riding with Nils, Marcellus and Will Knight to Apex "Home Invasion" Izabel attacks the Apex community with other Yard soldiers. During the attack, she wounds Jackson Allen and is not seen very much throughout the attack. She and Nils watch in horror as Gregory guns down August and two other Yard soldiers before leaving for the Yard "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Izabel and Nils discuss the death of August while on the road and flag down Arrowhead. They put Fig and two other soldiers on Arrowhead's truck before waiting for them to drive off. The pair drive off towards Apex. When they arrive, they are met by Aaron Meyer, Eddie Hedd, Taylor Burns, Jack West and Evan Curtis, who tell them to put down their weapons. They are ultimately allowed into Apex "Trains" Izabel and Nils meet Jenny and are moved into Eli Wilson and Oliver's house. "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" Izabel and Nils are seen in Eli and Oliver's house before heading out to see Jenny. At that moment, Niklas stabs Nils and she helps carry him to Elizabeth Hill. She gives a look to Will and Maine "Gravity Eyelids" Izabel is seen visiting Niklas, who, enraged, bangs on the door loudly. She later learns from Ruben Eastview that she and Nils are on Niklas's kill list. She hugs Nils as he wakes up "Stars Die" Izabel is seen talking with Nils about Niklas's list "Off the Map (The Day that Never Comes)" Izabel and Nils watch Dex put down Otis. She later helps Elizabeth, Nils and Donnie set up the infirmary Season 3 "Lift" Coming soon "Alone" Coming soon Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies * Possibly unnamed people Appearances Season 1 * Fears * Gone (Mentioned Only) * Pain * Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon (No Lines) * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map (No Lines) Season 3 * Lift * Alone Trivia * Izabel is credited under Co-Starring in Season 1, but is upgraded to Also Starring in Season 2 Part 1 and becomes a Series Regular in Season 2 Part 2 Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters